My Fairytale Ending
by hopeless romantic zombie
Summary: Elricest Al finds a note left by his brother confessing his true feelings, but what happens when Al feels the same way? A happy ending? Possibly. COMPLETED. Finally. Hate me if you must...
1. Stormy Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fma... though it would be great if i did

warnings: elricest, yaoi in second chapter (not finished).

okey dokey.. this is my first elricest so I hope you enjoy it D  
plz R&R.. but no pointless flames... if you dont like elricest dont read it thx!!

* * *

The door slammed shut, as Ed stormed into the room. He shouted a wide strand of curses at Mustang, until seeing Al's puzzled and worried face.

"What's wrong, brother?" as he usually did when Ed came home early.

"Nothing very serious, Mustang has just been getting on my case lately. I'm fine."

"You sure brother?" Al asked again, studying his brother's face, "You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine, Al" said Ed, raising his tone.

"Alright, brother, dinners-"

"I'm not hungry," Edward interrupted.

"You're eating," Alphonse said in a commanding tone.

"I'm-Not-Hungry," declared Ed.  
"You're eating."

This went on for a while, as both of them, hardly noticing, kept leaning in, daring the other to continue.

Finally when they were nearly forehead to forehead, and this became non-sense, Al declared, "Brother, just-" Al then tripped over his brother's untied shoelaces, with his arms out, toppling Ed over as well. "E-E-Ed, I-I'm-"

"Shh," Ed shushed as he put a finger over Al's pale lips, and then used the same hand, while gazing up into Al's beautifully blue eyes, to brush back Al's long, golden hair behind his ear. "It's okay, let's just go eat."

A crimson blush came over Al's face from that remark as he starred down into his brother's deep, golden eyes. He used ones of his hands to take his brother's and said a bit above a whisper, "Okay."

Al, still holding Ed's hand, also helped him up as he stood the same height as his brother. Ed began taking his long, red coat off as Al hurried to help him.

"Al, I got it, you can go eat now."

"Okay, brother but hurry up," Al replied as he walked through the door frame and into the kitchen.

No more than a minute later Ed came into the room, wearing nothing but his light blue boxers and his clean white undershirt. Al nearly spilt the tea he was drinking as Ed walked in and sat down in front of him for dinner.

As they both sat at the small brown table, Ed continued eating his, now cold, rice, while Al starred at him. He noticed, but never made eye contact.

'What is this strange feeling?' thought Al as he starred in amazement and also eating his rice. 'Why is it that each time I look at him now, I get these feelings like butterflies in my stomach or my face heating up? Could this be… No. He's my brother. How could I think of him that way?'

Several minutes had passed neither of the brothers speaking, both deep in thought by now. Al could hear the clock ticking and thunder beginning to sound outside. Al turned noticing now it had already started to sprinkle and had an occasional drop hit the window.

"Brother, it'd be best if you were dressed in something warmer," said Al looking toward his brother, who now had goose bumps covering his skin, with a worried expression.

Ed said nothing, still starring out the window, rain nearly pouring now.

Al let out a sigh at his older brother's ignorance and got up to go grab some blankets. Just then, as he wrapped a large, brown blanket over his brother's shivering shoulders, a stream of lightning struck a nearby telephone pole. The lights began flickering on and off as the power faded and finally ceased leaving no lights in the house, and no electricity was left on the small, yet homily, street. The sun hadn't set yet, but it wasn't all that easy to tell with all the grey clouds hovering in the sky. The house was dark now, not to the point where you couldn't see anything but it was fairly grayish.

"I'm going to go light a fire, it's terribly cold, ok brother?" said Al as he started to shiver.

"Yeah," was all he said as Al left the room, dragging a large, green and white patterned blanket over his shoulders.

'Why is it that I can hardly contain myself around Al? Ever since he's had his body back, it's been a completely different story.' Ed thought to himself, still starring out the window as rain hit it, 'I can't allow Al to be hurt like that. I'm such a terrible brother.' A single tear fell from his right eye and down his cheek as he began writing something.

Meanwhile Al scurried to light the fireplace, to provide some warmth to the small house that he and his brother shared.

After a while of desperately trying light it without matches his brother came in, blanket drooped over him. He smiled, trying to hide his sadness that Al hardly noticed, and asked, "Need some help?"

Al nodded, handing him the starter. Ed scraped it hard sending sparks into the nearly aflame pit. Finally the fire began to burn, growing larger and feeding on the remaining wood. There wasn't much left so Ed stood and said, "I'm going to go get more wood for the fire."

"Okay, be careful brother. And take this," said Al, as he handed Ed a blue umbrella.

"Thanks," was all the blonde said as he took the umbrella and through a small piece of paper at the fire. Ed slammed the door shut behind him as he went out to the shed to get the firewood.

The paper Ed had tried to throw into the fire had missed. Al picked it up and was about to toss it in when he noticed the words "Dearest Alphonse." He quickly unfolded the crinkled paper and began reading…

"Dearest Alphonse,

Long story short, I love you Al. I always have and always will. Everyday I say that though, I don't mean, I just love you as a brother, but maybe something more. I know I'm a disgusting and perverted fraud to feel this way about you, my only sibling, but I feel that I'm afraid that if I stay I'll not only be hurting myself, but I may hurt you as well. That is the least thing I want to happen to you, Al. You're all grown-up now. You can face things that many others can't. So as my last words to you, 'Live a strong life, and live happily. Forget me.'

-Edward Elric"

Al re-read it over and over puzzled, until, he understood what his brother meant by it. "NO!!!" he screamed as loud as he possibly could. He ran through the door, also noticing his brother had left the umbrella behind. The shed's door was wide open as he ran toward it, faster than he had ever ran in his life. He found Ed, eyes closed, holding a dagger in his hands, holding it against his chest, but not piercing the skin yet. "Goodbye, my beloved brother."

"No!!" Al screamed as he ran, smacking the knife from his brothers shivering hands, and embraced his brother in his arms, "Ed, I'd never want you dead. I love you too much. And I'd never be able to live without you. Because I love you." Al began crying from being so scared and happy at the same time.

"Al," said Ed hugging his younger brother back and crying, "I'm sorry."

They stood, holding each other with tears of happiness and joy falling from both of their eyes.

"Al?"

"Yes, brother?"

"I'm cold," Ed replied, as he felt shivers go down his back.

Al then remembered that they were still out side and that his brother and him were both soaking wet with no blankets. He looked at Ed's pale face, they were both the same height now, his lips were blue. When, in the blink of an eye, his brother had pressed his lips against his. He felt his brother's tongue desperately searching for a way into Al's delicious mouth. Al gladly let him in and explored his brother's as well. They were in a deep lip lock for about 30 more seconds as they broke the kiss panting.

"Any warmer, brother?" questioned Al between breathes.

"Much warmer," he replied with a half-smile half-smirk with his now being red lips.

Al smiled along with his brother, now grabbing his hand, and pulling him to come inside. They both ran to the door and shut it behind them. The house wasn't all that much warmer than outside and the fire had died down to nearly nothing. They had forgotten the wood. Though practically too late now. They were wet, cold, and shivering with goose bumps while turning red.

Ed turned and picked up his brother, who was surprisingly very light. He carried him to the couch in front of the fire and found some extra scraps to burn. Al sat on the couch warming his hands as his brother peered out the window. Its was hailing now, hard than before, when it was raining.

Ed returned and sat beside Al. Al swung the blanket over his brother and scooted closer to lean on his brother's shoulder. Ed looked down at his cute and smiling brother, put his arm around his waist, and whispered, "I love you, Al."

Al looked up and pressed his lips against Ed's for a short but sweet kiss, "I know, but I love you even more," he said as they parted, now starring into each other's shining eyes which glistened even more with the well-lit fire.

* * *

Sorry.. its realy not that good of an ending for a chapter but i'll update soon D

plzzzzzzzz review and tell me what you think of it so far though.. its really appriciated

thanks!!


	2. Surprise!

**Apology: **Yes, I realize it's taken forever but, uh.... yeah I have no excuse. Sorry, my account is going on PERMANENT HIATUS after this cuz I really do not know how to delete it :P But yeah I think I'll leave this story up--seeing as now I've actually finished it. Warning: This document has not been in any way proof read or revised so yeah... beware. And forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes within. I did my best.

_--And now, a long jump into the future!_

Al stared after his brother lovingly as he sprinted out the door and off to Winry's. It was her birthday tomorrow--her 20th to be exact--and what a special occasion it was. It was Edward's turn to stall as Al wrapped the gifts this year. Al was now 17, soon to be 18, and Ed was a mighty 21. It had been a whole of 5 years since Al had gotten his body back and the two had moved to Risembool. Al was proud of how far they had come, and he was sure his brother was as well, but Al had always wished Ed could get the limbs that he'd so willingly sacraficed on his behalf back, instead of being stuck with rusting automail--though Winry had always been there to fix that.

Plopping down in his seat, Al allowed his focus to shift into wrapping Winry's new wrench and screw driver perfectly within a large, pink box. Al smiled. He had always loved celebrations--it was a time for joyous giving, without creating the feeling that he wanted something in return. But when he opened the box to check for the gift... He did not find what he'd expected, instead--

A note. It read:

_"My Dear Al,_

_Five years ago you discovered my feelings in a letter. To celebrate that wonderful day I would like you to meet me on Winry's balcony at 7 o'clock this evening. You may not ask me why, seeing as I have already left for Winry's by the time you should be reading this, and you are not to leave the house until then--please. I want this to be a surprise for you. Wear whatever you feel like. Your beloved,_

_Ed."_

Al smiled excitedly and then thought about this for a moment... whatever could Ed be planning? Although as Al began folding the note back into its place, he noticed more writing on the back of it.

_"By the way... Getting a new wrench for Winry was a terribly bad idea, please--oh god, _please_--do not wrap it. Instead, I ask you to check the top drawer of my dresser for a more suitable gift."_

Al lifted an eye brow at this, but soon left the note both unfolded and forgotten on the table before dashing up the stairs to check their bedroom for the mysterious object. Upon reaching his destination, Al carefully opened the drawer to reveal--

_A tux?_ What on earth--another note.

"_Dear Al,_

_This is for you, I thought you might like to wear it to Winry's party tomorrow--the gift is underneath..."_

And as he lifted the tux, the satin fabric delicately rubbing against him, he gasped, his big honey brown eyes shooting open in absolute shock... _Was he dreaming?_

--

"Come on, Ed!" Winry shouted over the poor boy's golden head, yanking down on some balack material. "Shezka, pull harder!"

"Can't you just unbutton it!?" shouted an enraged Elric as Shezka accidentaly grabbed his hair by mistake. She stuttered an apology before resuming her help with the outfit.

"No! I spent forever ironing it and, well... the buttons I accidentaly sewed together," she confessed.

"What?! You mean I won't be able to get this thing off?!"

"Al can help you with that--for now, let's just focus on getting this thing on!" Winry shouted, giving her greatest effort in one final shove.

"Got it!" Shezka cried joyously.

Winry took a good look at it, still trying to catch her breath. "I like it," she breathed.

Ed just stared at himself in the mirror with a stunned look on his face, raising an eyebrow as to how formal he looked in the suit. "Yeah... but will _he_ like it?"

--

Rushing to the door as the bell rang, Winry nearly sqealed as she was greated by a satin, black tux-suited boy. "Alphonse! Is that you?"

Al nodded shyly. "Winry... Is my brother here?"

"Mhm! Just upstairs, out on the balcony!" she informed cheerfully, opening the door invitingly.

Al stepped inside. "May I?" he asked politely, indicating to the stairs with both hands.

She nodded, noticing the letter he held in his hands. She gave a smile.

Al smiled in return. "Thanks." And with that, he began the short climb up the stairs--short, yet it seemed to last a lifetime. "Ed..." he said breathlessly as he entered upon the balcony, noticing Ed leaning against the frame. His hair was let loose and hung beautifully down his shoulders, reaching just past hi shoulder blades. His face clean of all the usual grime and his outfit--oh _god!_ He looked so sexy... Al almost found himself feeling a tad light-headed and so he leaned against the door frame skillfully, secretly using it for support.

"Al!" Ed exclaimed, snapping from his reverie. "Al... I..." he started with a smile, his gaze trailing up Al's lean body now covered in a smooth, kohl-textured tux.

"Brother... would you please tell me... what this is?" Al asked, his voice tinged with a hint of hopefulness. He lifted up the object in his hands and stepped forward, now only three feet from his sexy brother.

"That, Al... is an invitation." Ed decided he'd play dumb for the moment, liking the look his brother wore.

"I know that much brother," Al sighed. "It's an invite to a wedding."

Ed smiled, reaching into his pocket unnoticed. "Yes..." he said, now approaching the younger boy. "To our wedding," he said, placing his hands on the smaller boy's arms. He paused to allow a gasp from Al.

"Y-You mean it, brother?" Al asked with a hopeful smile. _He'd always dreamed of this moment..._

"Well, there is one condition," Ed teased.

"A c-condition?" Al asked nervously.

Ed nodded. "You have to accept my proposal first."

"B-Brother?" Al asked unsurely as the man--and it was wierd to call him that--got down on one knee. It was just like in the movies! _Only better, _Al thought to himself.

"Alphonse Elric," Edward began, blowing Al's mind by how completely romantic he sounded just then. And again--"Will you marry me?"

Al gasped and kneeled down beside him. "Yes!" he cried before pressing his lips against Edward's.

Ed laughed into the kiss and wrapped a hand around his little brother's neck. "Hey," he said, breaking the kiss. "I love you."

Al giggled. "I love you, too, Brother." His eyes glistened with pre-mature tears.

Ed winked at him and, with the opposite hand, pulled out a tiny black box. "Open it," Ed encouraged kindly.

Al gasped, anticipating what was inside. "You...?" Ed nodded. Al giggled again and opened the box. Inside he found a gold ring with both their names and two tiny hearts inscripted with tiny little diamonds. Al gasped. "Oh, Brother, it's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it," Ed chuckled. "May I...?" he asked softly, wishing to place the ring on Al's finger.

Al nodded fervently. And, watching the way it slid on so perfectly, he couldn't help but admire it. He kissed Ed passionately right then, wrapping both arms around his neck. "I love you," he whispered against Ed's lips.

Ed smiled. And just as he did, a noise was heard--a big explosion, in the sky! Ed and Al both parted and looked up into the black night sky.

"Fireworks!" Al exclaimed. Amazed by the beautiful colors he turned to Edward. "Did you do all this... for me?"

Ed smiled. "There's a lot more, too."

Al lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, is there now? Just how much have you been hiding from me all this time?" Al inquired curiously.

"Just one other thing..." Ed chuckled nervously.

Al crossed his arms, waiting for Ed to finish.

"Al... I'm pregnant."

_**Owari**_

How do you like that ending? Haha. Had to give it a laugh. Anywho... reviews are cool, thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed! Later~


End file.
